Elfy, czarodzieje, księżniczki i Kijek Prawdy
Totalna Porażka: Przygoda nie z tego świata – Odcinek 8 Heidi: Witajcie ponownie! Wiem, że nie mogliście się doczekać, aby znowu mnie zobaczyć. <3 Ale mniejsza z tym. W poprzednim odcinku drużyny musiały przygotować muzyczne przedstawienie. W trakcie przygotowań wybuchła kłótnia między Niną a Samanthą, która skończyła się bójką dziewczyn. Przez to ich drużyna trochę ucierpiała. Przy ocenie występów wystąpili gościnnie Fatima i Arian. Wygrali Pogromcy Duchów dzięki przerażającemu występowi rzekomo opętanej Fiony. Ewentualnie wygrali też dzięki temu, że w drużynie przeciwnej Samantha śpiewała tylko o sobie. Na ceremonii Poszukiwaczy UFO zagrożone były Nina i Samantha, które sprawiały do tej pory najwięcej problemów. Z jednym głosem przewagi program opuściła Nina. Czy teraz atmosfera między uczestnikami będzie spokojniejsza? Raczej nie. A jakie zadanie tym razem czeka na zawodników? I kto jako kolejny zostanie wyrzucony? Dowiecie się tego oglądając Totalną Porażkę: Przygodę nie z tego świata! Pokój Poszukiwaczy UFO left|125px Samantha wyjątkowo wyglądała na bardzo zadowoloną. (pokój zwierzeń)Samantha: 'Tak! Nareszcie ta ruda idiotka wyleciała stąd! <3 Mimo wszystko trochę za długo musiałam na to czekać, ale jednak to nie zmienia faktu, że chyba pierwszy raz jestem tutaj naprawdę szczęśliwa! <3 Niestety minus jest taki, że teraz muszę zgrywać dobrą osobę, która angażuje się w zadania, bo inaczej odpadnę jako następna… Ale na szczęście jestem tak wspaniałą aktorką, że nie będę miała z tym żadnego problemu. <3 ''Tymczasem Shane odpoczywał sobie na łóżku. 'Shane: '''W końcu będziemy mogli zaznać tu trochę spokoju… '''Samantha: '''Wiele razy mówiłam, że ona sprawia nam same problemy. Trzeba było od razu mnie posłuchać. '''Shane: '''Dla mnie to było wszystko jedno, czy wylecisz ty, czy Nina. Obie jesteście siebie warte. '''Samantha: '''Słucham?! Coś ty powiedział?! ''Wkurzona Samantha już szła w kierunku Shane’a, gdy nagle zatrzymał ją Dustin. 'Dustin: '''Spokojnie, on na pewno nie chciał cię obrazić… '''Shane: '''Ja tylko mówię prawdę. Obydwie sprawiacie problemy i w sumie jesteście bezużyteczne podczas zadań, więc… ''Shane nie dokończył zdania, bo Bella go uciszyła. W międzyczasie Dustin wyszedł z pomieszczenia ze zdenerwowaną Samanthą. 'Bella: '''Mógłbyś się w końcu przymknąć? Nina odpadła ze względu na ciągłe kłótnie, a ty chyba nie chcesz skończyć tak jak ona? '''Shane: '''Dobra, już nie przesadzajmy… Przecież nie pobiję się z nią i nie zawalę przez to zadania… '''Bella: '''Eh, tak czy siak kłótnie niszczą drużynę i niektórzy mogą mieć już dosyć przegrywania przez to. '''Shane: '''Czyli na przykład ty? '''Bella: '''Może… '''Shane: '''Może? '''Bella: '''Tak, denerwuje mnie to! Zadowolony? '''Shane: '''Okej, jak tak bardzo ci na tym zależy, to spróbuję przestać kłócić się z tą egoistyczną kretynką. '''Bella: 'Świetnie. Teraz może w końcu zrobimy jakieś postępy i zaczniemy częściej wygrywać… (pokój zwierzeń)'Shane: '''Bella przesadza. Co z tego, że swoimi komentarzami wkurzam Samanthę, skoro ona i tak podczas zadań woli się obijać niż cokolwiek robić? Pokój Pogromców Duchów left|125px ''W pomieszczeniu przebywała cała drużyna z wyjątkiem Bianki. Dean postanowił porozmawiać z Fioną i Georgem. 'Dean: '''Hej… (pokój zwierzeń)'Dean: 'Już jakiś czas temu Bianca nagadała coś tym dwóm idiotom, dzięki czemu są po jej stronie i robią to, co ona im powie. Nadszedł czas, żeby to zmienić. '''Dean: '''Co tam u was? ''George i Fiona spojrzeli się na niego dosyć podejrzliwie. 'George: '''Wszystko spoko… A co? '''Dean: '''Mam dla was pewną propozycję. Co powiecie na to, aby dołączyć do mojego sojuszu i wspólnie pozbyć się tej manipulatorki Bianki? ''Przez kilka sekund panowała cisza. George i Fiona nadal wpatrywali się w Deana. 'Fiona: '''Nie. '''Dean: '''Co? Dlaczego nie? '''George: '''Bo nie. (pokój zwierzeń)'Fiona: 'Nie jesteśmy tacy głupi na jakich wyglądamy! Wiemy, że Deanowi nie można ufać! Bianca cały czas nam to powtarza… '''Dean: '''Dobra, to wasz wybór. Ale nie zdziwicie się jak ta żmija wyrzuci was od razu, gdy staniecie się dla niej bezużyteczni. '''George: '''To właśnie ty byś tak zrobił! '''Dean: '''Czyżby? I może jeszcze powiesz, że to Bianca tak wam powiedziała? '''George: '''No tak, a co? ''W tym momencie podszedł do nich Simon. 'Simon: '''Przecież ona wami zwyczajnie manipuluje! Nie widzicie tego? '''Fiona: '''To wy próbujecie nas teraz zmanipulować! Zostawcie nas w spokoju! ''Fiona i George szybko wyszli z pokoju. 'Dean: '''Eh, dlaczego mamy w drużynie takich kretynów… Stołówka ''Przy jednym ze stołów siedziały Bianca i Ashley. Oprócz nich nie było nikogo więcej w stołówce. 'Ashley: '''I jak ci idzie gra? Mam nadzieję, że zmierzasz prosto do zwycięstwa. '''Bianca: '''Oczywiście. Aktualnie mam kontrolę nad całą drużyną. Dlatego zamierzam to teraz wykorzystać. Jest nas coraz mniej i pewnie już niedługo będzie połączenie drużyn. Więc nie zaszkodziłoby zaryzykować i celowo przegrać, by pozbyć się moich przeciwników. Teraz nie powinnam mieć z tym żadnego problemu, ale później to już nie będzie takie łatwe. '''Ashley: '''Cóż, nie wiem kiedy drużyny zostaną rozwiązane, ale rzeczywiście to może nastąpić już niedługo. Więc tym razem nie potrzebujesz pomocy przy zadaniu? '''Bianca: '''Nie, powinnam chyba sama sobie poradzić w dyskretnym zawaleniu wyzwania. Raczej nie powinnam się bać, że odpadnę, bo mam większość drużyny po swojej stronie. ''Nagle przed dziewczynami wyskoczyła Isabel. 'Isabel: '''Hej, przecież to nie jest pora na obiad! Więc co wy tu robicie? Spiskujecie sobie? ^^ '''Ashley: '''Co? Oczywiście, że nie! Ja nawet nie jestem uczestniczką! '''Isabel: '''Spokojnie, to był tylko taki mały żarcik. ^^ '''Ashley: '''Okej… '''Isabel: '''Tak czy siak chyba musicie iść, bo… ''W tym momencie z megafonu odezwała się Heidi. 'Heidi: '''Uwaga, za pięć minut chcę was widzieć na zewnątrz. Przygotujcie się na kolejne zadanie! '''Isabel: '''O, właśnie dlatego. ^^ ''Ashley i Bianca nieco niechętnie wstały i wyszły ze stołówki. Na zewnątrz Po kilku minutach wszyscy uczestnicy zebrali się przed domem. Wtedy też zjawiła się Heidi. 'Heidi: '''Witajcie! Na pewno jesteście ciekawi, co będziecie dzisiaj robić. Szczerze mówiąc ja też chętnie się tego dowiem. <3 '''Bella: '''Zaraz, czy to oznacza, że… '''Heidi: '…że nie wymyśliłam dla was żadnego zadania? Tak. <3 Ale nie martwcie się. Ta pseudowróżka Sophie od dawna błagała mnie o to, żebym dała jej poprowadzić kolejne wyzwanie, więc dzisiaj należycie do niej. Za to ja mam wolne. ^^ Nagle obok Heidi pojawiła się Sophie. 'Sophie: '''Heloł. <3 Czuję, że już nie możecie się doczekać, więc od razu ruszajmy w drogę! ''W tym samym momencie przy uczestnikach zatrzymał się autobus. 'Sophie: '''Szybciutko wsiadajcie! ''Zawodnicy zaczęli wsiadać do autobusu. Heidi odwróciła się do Sophie. 'Heidi: '(szeptem) Obiecałaś mi już, że nikt nie zginie? Nie chcę mieć przez ciebie kłopotów. 'Sophie: '''Spokojnie, zadbam o to, aby wszyscy wrócili tutaj żywi. Może niekoniecznie w pełnym zdrowi, ale nadal żywi. ^^ '''Heidi: '''Okej, trzymam cię za słowo. Więc w takim razie… Pora na relaks w moim prywatnym spa. <3 ''Heidi z radością poszła w kierunku swojego spa, natomiast Sophie weszła do autobusu, w którym już wszyscy czekali. Chwilę później odjechali. Las Autobus zatrzymał się gdzieś w lesie. Uczestnicy wyszli z pojazdu i czekali na instrukcje od Sophie. '''Sophie: Jak widzicie znajdujemy się w lesie. Dlaczego? Ponieważ gdzieś tam został ukryty Kijek Prawdy! Simon: Kijek Prawdy? Co to niby jest? Sophie: Osoba, która go posiada, ma moc władania nad Wszechświatem! Kijek Prawdy wygląda jak każdy normalny kijek, ale zapewniam was, że nie będziecie mieli problemu z rozpoznaniem go. Tak potężna broń nie może znajdować się byle gdzie, więc dlatego została ukryta w pewnej świątyni, która jest gdzieś w tym lesie. Shane: Domyślam się, że mamy to znaleźć? Sophie: Tak! To właśnie jest wasze zadanie. Ale to nie wszystko. To wyzwanie będzie jednocześnie walką dwóch ras: ludzi i elfów. Poszukiwacze UFO będą ludźmi, natomiast Pogromcy Duchów zostaną elfami. Dean: Dlaczego to my mamy być jakimiś śmiesznymi elfami? Sophie: Bo tak chciało przeznaczenie! Ale to nadal nie jest koniec. Każdy z was dostanie specjalną rolę w zadaniu. Zacznijmy może od wybrania wojowników. Potrzebnych jest dwóch na drużynę. Kto jest chętny? Drużyny zaczęły się przez chwilę naradzać. Dean: Od nas zgłaszamy się ja i Simon. Dustin: A od nas ja i Shane. ^^ Sophie: Idealnie. Za moment dowiecie się, co będziecie musieli zrobić, bo dostaniecie dodatkowe zadanie. Teraz złodziej, czyli osoba, która będzie musiała zdobyć Kijek Prawdy. Bianca: Czyli że od złodzieja będzie głównie zależało to, czy wygramy? Sophie: No, tak jakby. ^^ Bianca: Więc ja się zgłaszam do tej roli! Aisha: Ja też chcę! To prawie jak ninja, a ja nadaję się do tego idealnie. <3 Sophie: Okej, więc złodziejów już mamy. Teraz czas na czarodziejów, którzy będą pomocnikami złodzieja. W tym przypadku będzie jeden czarodziej w drużynie Duchów i dwóch w drużynie UFO. Fiona: O, ja będę świetną czarodziejką! <3 Po chwili w przeciwnej drużynie również zapadła decyzja. Bella: Natomiast z naszej drużyny zgłaszamy się ja i Laura. Sophie: Wspaniale. Więc zostali nam Samantha i George oraz ostatnia rola do rozdania. Na pewno będziecie zachwyceni, bo… zostajecie księżniczkami! <3 George: Yay! :D Samantha: Tak! Marzenia się spełniają! <3 A już się bałam, że dostanę coś głupiego… Sophie: No dobra, to już mamy z głowy. Sophie pstryknęła palcami i uczestników otoczył dym. Po kilku sekundach dym zniknął i okazało się, że każdy otrzymał specjalny strój pasujący do odgrywanych ról. Oprócz tego można było zauważyć kilka różnic w ubiorze elfów i ludzi. Samantha: Wyglądam perfekcyjnie! <3 Prawdziwa ze mnie księżniczka. <3 George: Tak właściwie to dlaczego nie mogę być na przykład księciem? Sophie: Bo pobocznym zadaniem wojowników jest ocalenie porwanych księżniczek. ^^ Samantha: Zaraz… co? Sophie ponownie pstryknęła palcami. Dym znowu otoczył uczestników, a gdy zniknął Samanthy i George'a już nie było. Sophie: W okolicach świątyni są dwie wieże, w których przetrzymywane są księżniczki. Dzisiaj będziecie mogli zostać prawdziwymi bohaterami! Shane: 'Ekstra… '''Sophie: '''Więc podsumowując, wojownicy muszą dostać się do wieży, by uratować swoją księżniczkę, natomiast złodzieje z pomocą czarodziejów muszą dostać się do świątyni i zdobyć Kijek Prawdy. Radzę na siebie uważać, bo droga do celu może nie być taka łatwa. Poza tym słyszałam, że oprócz was ktoś jeszcze poluje na Kijek Prawdy… No cóż, powodzenia wam życzę. ^^ ''Bez dłuższego czekania zawodnicy wyruszyli na poszukiwania. Wszyscy poszli w podobnym kierunku, ponieważ w oddali można było dostrzec czubki dwóch wież. left|125px Shane i Dustin dosyć szybko szli przez las, ale Shane nie wyglądał na zbytnio zainteresowanego wyzwaniem. 'Shane: '''Dlaczego mam wrażenie, że te zadania są coraz bardziej idiotyczne? '''Dustin: '''Oj tam, przynajmniej można przeżyć coś ciekawego. :D '''Shane: '''Taa… Szkoda tylko, że to co teraz robimy to zapewne tylko wymysł tej dziwnej wróżki. Poza tym w podobne rzeczy bawią się dziesięciolatki. '''Dustin: '''Ale z drugiej strony plus jest taki, że raczej szybko nam to pójdzie. No bo ile czasu może nam zająć dojście do wieży i „uratowanie” Samanthy? '''Shane: '''Niby masz rację, ale to i tak nie zmieni mojego zdania. To zadanie jest po prostu durne. ''Po chwili coś się poruszyło w krzakach. Dustin i Shane od razu odwrócili się w tym kierunku. W tym samym momencie wyskoczyło trzech elfów, które zaczęły ich atakować. Shane szybko uderzył jednego z nich, przez co poleciało kilka iskier i elfowi odleciała głowa. '' ''Shane: 'Eee, to są tylko jakieś beznadziejne roboty… ''Elfy-roboty postanowiły rzucić się na Dustina powalając go na ziemię. Shane zaczął uderzać przeciwników i rzucać nimi o drzewa, żeby ich całkowicie zniszczyć. Po chwili elfy zostały już pokonane. 'Dustin: '''Ciekawe czy będzie ich więcej… '''Shane: '''Zgaduję, że tak. Dlatego powinniśmy chyba jak najszybciej dostać się do tej wieży. '''Dustin: '''Racja, wtedy może uda nam się uniknąć kolejnych spotkań z tymi robotami… ''Shane i Dustin pobiegli dalej. W oddali można było zauważyć, że przez moment ktoś ich obserwował z ukrycia, ale nie można było stwierdzić, kto to był. Tymczasem Aisha próbowała wytropić po zapachu Kijek Prawdy. Natomiast Laura i Bella spokojnie podążały za nią. 'Laura: '(szeptem) Nie wiem, czy to był taki dobry pomysł, żeby Aisha dostała najważniejszą rolę w zadaniu… 'Bella: '(szeptem) Może nie będzie z nią aż tak źle… Przynajmniej możemy przez cały czas jej pilnować i jednocześnie przyczynić się do wygranej. Nagle Aisha zatrzymała się. 'Aisha: '''Wydaje mi się, że wyczułam coś ciekawego! '''Laura: '''Serio? '''Aisha: '''Chyba nie wątpisz w mój wyostrzony zmysł węchu? '''Laura: '''No chyba nie… '''Aisha: '''Więc chodźcie za mną! ^^ ''Aisha skręciła w lewą stronę i zaczęła biec w tym kierunku. Laura i Bella pobiegły za nią, by jej nie zgubić. 'Bella: '''Nie sądzę, żeby to była dobra droga… Powinnyśmy cały czas iść w stronę tamtych dwóch wież. '''Laura: '''Pewnie masz rację, ale jak ją zatrzymamy? Jest za szybka… '''Bella: '''Nie wiem… Ale mam nadzieję, że nie przegramy przez to. '''Laura: '''Tak, ja też… left|125px ''Bianca starała się iść w miarę wolno jednocześnie udając nieco zagubioną. Fiona nie zwracała na to szczególnej uwagi, bo była zajęta zbieraniem różnych rzeczy po drodze. (pokój zwierzeń)'Bianca: '''To zadanie jest wręcz idealne do tego, aby je dyskretnie zawalić! Moim jedynym towarzyszem jest Fiona, która na pewno nie zacznie podejrzewać, że tym razem zależy mi na przegranej. A nawet jeśli, to szybko jej coś wmówię i będzie po problemie. ''Fiona zatrzymała się na chwilę, by zerwać kilka kwiatków. 'Bianca: '''Tak w ogóle to po co ci te rośliny? '''Fiona: '''Jak to po co? Jestem czarodziejką, a czarodzieje potrafią robić eliksiry, więc potrzebuję do tego składników! '''Bianca: '''Ale… Wiesz, że to nie jest na serio? Nie potrafisz robić eliksirów i pewnie nawet nie będziesz musiała udawać, że coś takiego robisz. '''Fiona: '''Poważnie? :c '''Bianca: '''Tak, poważnie. '''Fiona: '''No cóż, trudno. Ale i tak zostawię sobie te ładne roślinki i kamyczki, które zebrałam. <3 '''Bianca: '''Jak tam sobie chcesz. Powinnyśmy już iść dalej. '''Fiona: '''Racja, bo na pewno chcesz, żebyśmy znowu wygrali. ^^ '''Bianca: '''Taak, właśnie tak… ''Dziewczyny poszły dalej, ale nadal niezbyt się śpieszyły. Natomiast w przeciwieństwie do Bianki Deanowi naprawdę zależy na wygranej i to na tyle, że prawie zaczął ciągnąć za sobą Simona, który miał lekki problem z utrzymaniem tego samego tempa biegu. (pokój zwierzeń)'Dean: '''Moja drużyna musi to wygrać! Nie mogę dopuścić do przegranej, bo wtedy reszta drużyny będzie pewnie na mnie głosować, a ja nie chcę odpaść! '''Simon: '''Możemy trochę zwolnić? Już na pewno mamy wystarczającą przewagę… '''Dean: '''Nie! Nie rozumiesz, że oboje jesteśmy zagrożeni eliminacją? Nie możemy przegrać! '''Simon: '''Tak, wiem… Ale… ''Simon nie zdążył dokończyć zdania, bo na chłopaków wyskoczyło kilka robotów, które tym razem przypominały ludzkich wojowników. 'Dean: '''Co to niby ma być?! ''Jeden z robotów uderzył Deana, co sprawiło, że chłopak jeszcze bardziej się wkurzył. Zaczął agresywnie atakować przeciwników i po chwili już zniszczył wszystkie roboty. Zrobił to na tyle szybko, że Simon nawet nie zdążył mu pomóc. 'Dean: '''Nic mnie nie powstrzyma, jasne?! Idziemy dalej! ''Dean pobiegł przed siebie. Simon westchnął i również pobiegł, żeby nie zgubić towarzysza. (pokój zwierzeń)'Simon: '''Szczerze mówiąc zaczynam się zastanawiać, czy sojusz z Deanem był dobrym pomysłem… Może jeśli zaproponuję Biance, że zagłosuję razem z jej sojuszem na niego, to nie będę już na straconej pozycji? left|125px ''Po kilkuminutowym biegu Aisha w końcu się zatrzymała. Chwilę później dobiegły do niej zmęczone Bella i Laura. 'Bella: '''I co? Jest tutaj ten Kijek Prawdy? '''Aisha: '''Nie, przecież miał być w tej świątyni, czy w czymś tam… '''Laura: '''Więc za czym biegłaś? '''Aisha: '''Już nie wiem, bo zgubiłam trop. :< '''Bella: '''Chyba nie chcesz powiedzieć, że niepotrzebnie tu biegłyśmy? '''Aisha: '''Wybaczcie. :< Nie sądziłam, że to będzie tak daleko… To chyba było jakieś dzikie zwierzę… Ale nie martwcie się, szybko nadrobimy straty! ^^ ''Aisha skierowała się już w dobrą stronę i gdy miała zacząć biec, Bella złapała ją i zatrzymała. 'Bella: '''Czekaj! Nie biegnij tak szybko, bo ledwo za tobą nadążamy… '''Aisha: '''Ale przez to stracimy trochę czasu… '''Laura: '''Już chyba lepiej stracić trochę czasu, niż rozdzielić się po drodze, gdy znikniesz nam z oczu… '''Bella: '''Laura ma rację. Musimy cały czas trzymać się razem i nie możemy dopuścić do tego, że ktoś z nas się zgubi. '''Aisha: '''Noo… okej, więc ruszajmy! ^^ ''Aisha posłuchała się dziewczyn i biegła na tyle wolno, że Bella i Laura nie miały już problemu z dotrzymaniem jej tempa. Tymczasem Shane i Dustin dotarli do przepaści. Nigdzie nie było mostu, przez który mogliby przejść na drugą stronę. 'Dustin: '''I… co teraz? '''Shane: '''Nie wiem… ''W tym momencie do chłopaków podbiegł jakiś stażysta, podał im kartkę i od razu od nich odszedł. Shane zaczął ją czytać. 'Shane: '„Właśnie dotarliście do Przepaści Zgrozy. Musicie dostać się na jej drugą stronę, aby dotrzeć do waszego celu. Udowodnijcie, że jesteście prawdziwymi wojownikami gotowymi pokonać najtrudniejsze przeszkody, by uratować księżniczkę. Macie szczęście, bo przepaść nie jest stroma…” 'Dustin: '''Czyli, że musimy zejść na dół, przepłynąć przez rzekę i wejść znowu na górę po drugiej stronie? '''Shane: '''Najwidoczniej nie mamy innego wyboru… '''Dustin: '''Eh, miałem nadzieję, że jednak znajdzie się jakiś most… ''Chłopacy podeszli do krawędzi przepaści i spojrzeli w dół. Rzeczywiście nie było stromo i można było w miarę bezpiecznie zejść na dół. Shane zaczął schodzić jako pierwszy, a tuż za nim podążał Dustin. 'Dustin: '''A co jeśli spadniemy? '''Shane: '''Prawdopodobnie nic wielkiego nam się nie stanie, bo wpadniemy do wody. No chyba, że ta rzeka nie jest zbyt głęboka… '''Dustin: '''Lepiej, żeby jednak była… left|125px ''Dean i Simon również dotarli do przepaści, ale znajdowali się trochę dalej od Shane’a i Dustina. Oni też dostali kartkę z tą samą wiadomością, którą Simon właśnie kończył czytać. 'Simon: '„…Macie szczęście, bo przepaść nie jest stroma…” Na serio nie ma innego przejścia? 'Dean: '''No chyba nie ma. Schodzimy na dół. ''Dean zaczął dosyć szybko schodzić w dół, natomiast Simon był dosyć ostrożny przy schodzeniu. 'Simon: '''Teraz nie powinieneś się tak śpieszyć… '''Dean: '''Niby dlaczego? ''Dean chciał jeszcze bardziej przyspieszyć, więc postanowił zeskoczyć trochę niżej. Jednak po wylądowaniu stracił równowagę i przez to spadł prosto do wody. 'Simon: '''Właśnie dlatego… ''Dean wynurzył się z wody i spojrzał na Simona. 'Dean: '''Następnym razem nie wymądrzaj się tak! I lepiej żebyś sam teraz przyspieszył, bo nie zamierzam na ciebie czekać! ''Dean po chwili dopłynął do brzegu rzeki po drugiej stronie i zaczął wspinać się na górę. Natomiast Simon starał się schodzić trochę szybciej, ale nadal robił to ostrożnie. W międzyczasie Biance udało się wydłużyć trochę drogę do celu, ale mimo wszystko dziewczyny nadal zmierzały w dobrym kierunku. Poza tym Fiona w końcu zwróciła uwagę na to, że jej towarzyszka wygląda na zagubioną. 'Fiona: '''Chyba nie czujesz się zbyt pewnie w lesie, co nie? '''Bianca: '''Co? Aa, no tak… Jakoś zawsze mam wrażenie, że chodzę w kółko i nie wiem, gdzie mam dalej iść… '''Fiona: '''W takim razie dobrze, że masz mnie! ^^ Ze mną na pewno się nie zgubisz. ^^ '''Bianca: '''Heh, super… ''Nagle z krzaków wyskoczyło dwóch robotów przebranych za elfów. Dziewczyny krzyknęły, ale roboty tylko przez chwilę im się przyjrzały, a następnie odeszły gdzieś dalej, ponieważ Fiona i Bianca również były przebrane za elfy. 'Bianca: '''Dobra, to było dziwne… '''Fiona: '''Ciekawe kto to był… Chyba mamy szczęście, że tak jak oni jesteśmy elfami. ^^ '''Bianca: '''Racja, już zapomniałam o tym głupim przebraniu… Lepiej, żeby nikt nas nie atakował, bo nie mam najmniejszego zamiaru walczyć. '''Fiona: '''Tak, ja też bym nie chciała, żeby nas atakowali… (pokój zwierzeń)'Fiona: 'Wyglądam na małą i niegroźną osobę, ale czasami jak ktoś mnie zdenerwuje potrafi obudzić się we mnie demon… I to dosłownie. A ja wolę tego unikać… ''Dziewczyny poszły dalej powoli zbliżając się do przepaści, którą pokonywali już chłopacy. left|125px Shane i Dustin byli w trakcie wspinaczki na drugą stronę przepaści. 'Dustin: '''Wspinanie się jest o wiele gorsze niż schodzenie… '''Shane: '''No co ty nie powiesz? '''Dustin: '''Dobra, nieważne… '''Shane: '''Tak w ogóle dobrze mi się wydaje, że ostatnio jesteś trochę… przygnębiony? '''Dustin: '''To przez to, że Nina odpadła… Z nią najlepiej się dogadywałem i trochę mi jej brakuje… (pokój zwierzeń)'Dustin: 'Staram się o tym nie myśleć, bo nie chcę psuć sobie ciągle nastroju, ale mimo wszystko na razie to nie jest zbyt łatwe… (pokój zwierzeń)'Shane: 'Cóż, może jednak lepiej byłoby, gdybyśmy wtedy wyrzucili Samanthę? Przynajmniej nikt by za nią nie tęsknił. ''Po chwili Dustin i Shane dotarli już na samą górę przepaści. 'Shane: '''No, nareszcie. W oddali już chyba widać jakąś wieżę, wiec jesteśmy blisko. '''Dustin: '''Okej, biegnijmy tam i wygrajmy w końcu to zadanie! '''Shane: '''O, taka postawa jest już o wiele lepsza! ''Chłopacy pobiegli w kierunku wieży. Gdy byli w połowie drogi, czyli na pustej przestrzeni lasu, wokół nich utworzył się dosyć duży krąg z ognia. Zatrzymali się i rozejrzeli dookoła. 'Shane: '''Serio? To jeszcze nie jest koniec naszych „atrakcji”? ''Po kilku sekundach do kręgu wleciał duży smok, który spoglądał z wrogością na chłopaków. Jednocześnie z megafonu rozległ się głos Sophie. 'Sophie: '''Przepaść Zgrozy to była tylko rozgrzewka. Jeśli jesteście prawdziwymi wojownikami godnymi tego, by uratować księżniczkę, musicie pokonać smoka! Niestety prawdziwy był zbyt drogi, więc do pokonania macie bardzo realistycznego robota. Powodzenia! ''Smok ryknął na Dustina i Shane’a. Następnie zamierzał ich złapać, ale oni zaczęli robić uniki jednocześnie atakując robota. Tymczasem Aisha, Bella i Laura nadal próbowały nadrobić stracony czas, ale w trakcie straciły orientację, co jeszcze bardziej im zaszkodziło. Aktualnie ich przeciwniczki radziły sobie znacznie lepiej. 'Bella: '''Dlaczego akurat nas musiało to spotkać? '''Aisha: '''Już was przepraszałam… '''Laura: '''Ale teraz to raczej nie jest twoja wina. Pewne i tak byśmy się zgubiły… '''Aisha: '''W sumie las to prawie mój drugi dom, a ja nie bardzo zwracałam uwagę gdzie idziemy… '''Bella: '''Dobra, mniejsza z tym, przez kogo przegramy. Tak właściwie cała nasza trójka będzie temu winna. Póki co spróbujmy w końcu znaleźć odpowiednią drogę i nadrobić straty… ''Nagle z drzew zeskoczyło kilka robotów-elfów z zamiarem zaatakowania dziewczyn. Laura i Bella nie wiedziały co robić i wyglądały na trochę przestraszone, ale Aisha bez wahania zaczęła walczyć ze wszystkimi robotami naraz. Była na tyle sprawna, że już po chwili pokonała wszystkich przeciwników. 'Laura: '''Dobrze, że nam towarzyszysz… '''Bella: '''Tak, bez ciebie już chyba byłoby po nas… '''Aisha: '''Spoko, takie walki to dla mnie żadna nowość. ^^ Poza tym myślę, że wyczułam, skąd te elfy przyszły. I tym razem jestem prawie pewna, że sprowadzę nas na dobrą drogę! Chodźcie za mną! ''Aisha pobiegła przed siebie, a Bella i Laura podążały za nią. 'Laura: '(szeptem) A co jeśli mimo wszystko znowu się pomyli? 'Bella: '''Już chyba nie mamy nic do stracenia… left|125px ''Dean czekał już na górze przepaści, aż Simon skończy wspinaczkę. 'Dean: '''No szybciej! '''Simon: '''Staram się… '''Dean: '''Więc staraj się szybciej! Nie mamy czasu! ''Gdy Simon był już wystarczająco wysoko, Dean postanowił wciągać go na górę, więc złapał go za rękę i pociągnął do siebie. Dzięki temu mogli już iść dalej. 'Dean: '''Później mi podziękujesz. ''Dean pobiegł w stronę wieży. Simon westchnął i ruszył za nim. Zatrzymali się, gdy zobaczyli swoich przeciwników walczących ze smokiem. Wtedy wokół nich również utworzył się krąg z ognia, do którego wleciał drugi smok. Dean wyglądał na pewnego siebie. 'Dean: '''Okej, szybko to załatwimy. ''Dean niemal od razu rzucił się do ataku, ale robot odrzucił go do tyłu. 'Dean: '''Więc zamierzasz walczyć? I tak za mną przegrasz! ''Tym razem to smok próbował zaatakować Deana. Zaczęła się walka między nimi, do której Simon wolał się nie wtrącać. Tymczasem Bianca i Fiona dotarły do przepaści i prawie od razu dostały kartkę z informacją. 'Bianca: '„Właśnie dotarliście do Przepaści Zgrozy. Musicie dostać się na jej drugą stronę, aby dotrzeć do waszego celu. Niech czarodziej wykorzysta swoją wielką moc do utworzenia prostej i bezpiecznej drogi. Wystarczy jedynie wyobrazić sobie most…” 'Fiona: '''Ojej, to chyba coś dla mnie. <3 '''Bianca: '''To jest idiotyczne. Niby jak masz nam wyczarować przejście, skoro nie jesteś prawdziwą czarodziejką? '''Fiona: '''A może jednak jestem? '''Bianca: '''Nie, nie jesteś. '''Fiona: '''Ale mimo wszystko nie bez powodu dostaliśmy taką informację, czyli że coś musi być! '''Bianca: '''No to masz jakiś pomysł? Jakoś nie widzę tu nic, z czego mogłybyśmy zrobić ten most. ''Fiona podeszła nieco bliżej przepaści i zaczęła się jej przyglądać. 'Fiona: '''Może wcale nie musimy go robić… ''Fiona zamknęła oczy, wzięła głęboki oddech i poszła przed siebie. Bianca już miała ją zatrzymać, gdy nagle okazało się, że Fiona stoi w powietrzu. Otworzyła oczy i spojrzała się na Biancę. 'Fiona: '''Widzisz? To właśnie jest magia! <3 '''Bianca: '''Ale… jak to możliwe? '''Fiona: '''Nieważne! Chodź za mną! ''Fiona pociągnęła nieco wystraszoną Biancę ze sobą i wspólnie przebiegły po niewidzialnym moście na drugi koniec przepaści. 'Fiona: '''To było wspaniałe! Ja chcę jeszcze raz! <3 '''Bianca: '''Ja na twoim miejscu już bym nie ryzykowała. Może to działa tylko w jedną stronę? '''Fiona: '''No, może… Zresztą i tak musimy iść po Kijek Prawdy. ^^ Ta świątynia jest już chyba blisko! '''Bianca: '''A w pobliżu nie widać naszych przeciwników, więc albo jesteśmy daleko w tyle, albo… '''Fiona: '…jesteśmy na prowadzeniu! ^^ 'Bianca: '''Taa… Dobra, chodźmy. ''Bianca i Fiona pobiegły przed siebie. Zatrzymały się, gdy zobaczyły chłopaków walczących ze smokami. 'Bianca: '''Nawet wolę nie pytać, co się tu właśnie dzieje… ''Dziewczyny prawie od razu pobiegły dalej. Po chwili zatrzymały się przed drzwiami świątyni. Budynek był duży i ładnie ozdobiony. Bianca chciała otworzyć drzwi, ale okazało się, że są zamknięte. Wtedy Fiona zwróciła uwagę na pewną układankę znajdującą się tuż obok. 'Fiona: '''Może musimy to ułożyć, żeby wejść do środka? '''Bianca: '''Nie zaszkodzi spróbować. ''Fiona i Bianca zaczęły przesuwać różne elementy układanki, aby utworzyć z nich obrazek. left|125px Shane i Dustin nadal walczyli ze smokiem. W pewnym momencie robot skupił swoją uwagę na Dustinie, który miał już coraz mniej sił, żeby się bronić. Wtedy Shane stanął za smokiem i wskoczył na niego. Jak najszybciej wdrapał się na jego głowę i zaczął w nią uderzać. Ten sposób szybko poskutkował, ponieważ głowa robota była jego słabym punktem. Smok „wyłączył się” i upadł na ziemię. Jednocześnie zniknął utworzony wcześniej ognisty krąg. 'Dustin: '''Mam nadzieję, że już nic więcej nas nie zatrzyma… '''Shane: '''Tak, ja też. ''Do chłopaków podeszła Sophie. 'Sophie: '''Gratulacje! Pokonaliście smoka, więc możecie już wejść do wieży i uratować księżniczkę! Potem idźcie razem z nią do świątyni, bo tam oficjalnie zakończymy zadanie. '''Shane: '''Nareszcie… ''Shane i Dustin podbiegli do wieży, na której widniało logo ich drużyny. Samantha wychyliła się z okna będącego prawie na samym szczycie wieży, czyli bardzo wysoko. 'Samantha: '''No w końcu przybyli moi „bohaterzy”… ''Chłopacy weszli do wieży. Wewnątrz były w sumie tylko schody prowadzące na górę. 'Shane: '''Nie mogli dać tutaj jakiejś windy? Miną wieki zanim my tam wejdziemy, a zwłaszcza po tym, co już dzisiaj zrobiliśmy… '''Dustin: '''Cóż, przynajmniej jesteśmy na prowadzeniu. ^^ '''Shane: '''I miejmy nadzieję, że nie stracimy teraz tej przewagi. ''Dustin i Shane zaczęli wchodzić po schodach na górę. Po kilku minutach zmęczeni dotarli do pomieszczenia, w którym znajdowała się Samantha. 'Samantha: '''Co tak długo? Wiecie ile musiałam tutaj na was czekać? '''Shane: '''Wybacz „księżniczko”, ale droga do tej wieży wcale nie była krótka i przyjemna. '''Samantha: '''I jeszcze twierdzisz, że wy mieliście gorzej? Ja musiałam siedzieć tutaj całkiem sama! Nienawidzę nudzić się w takich brzydkich i zimnych miejscach! '''Dustin: '''Dobra, nie kłóćmy się, kto miał gorzej, tylko chodźmy do tej świątyni, póki jeszcze mamy szansę na wygraną! '''Samantha: '''I na dodatek mam sama zejść po tych schodach? To skandal! '''Shane: '''Eh, przestań już się tak wczuwać w swoją rolę… ''Shane, Dustin i Samantha zaczęli schodzić po schodach na dół. W międzyczasie Aisha nadal podążała za zapachem i w końcu dziewczynom udało się dotrzeć do przepaści. Bella kończyła czytać kartkę, którą już wcześniej miały Bianca i Fiona. 'Bella: '„…Wystarczy jedynie wyobrazić sobie most…” 'Laura: '''Nie rozumiem… Przecież tak naprawdę nie jesteśmy czarodziejkami, więc jak mamy to zrobić? '''Bella: '''W pierwszej chwili pomyślałam, że musimy po prostu zbudować sobie ten most, ale w sumie nie mamy takiej możliwości… '''Aisha: '''Ja tam mogłabym zejść na dół przepaści, a potem wejść na górę po drugiej stronie. ^^ '''Bella: '''Ty może tak, my już niekoniecznie. '''Aisha: '''Tak, wiem… Poza tym nie daliby nam tej wskazówki, gdyby naprawdę nie było jakiegoś łatwego przejścia, co nie? '''Laura: '''Możliwe, że masz rację, ale mimo wszystko nic ciekawego tutaj nie widać. '''Aisha: '''A może nie powinniśmy tego widzieć? '''Bella: '''Co masz na myśli? Jakiś niewidzialny most? '''Aisha: '''Tak. <3 '''Bella: '''Hmm… ''Bella wzięła kamień i rzuciła go w stronę przepaści. Okazało się, że kamień wylądował na niewidzialnej powierzchni. 'Laura: '''Wy też to widzicie? Ten kamień zawisł w powietrzu… '''Aisha: '''Ooo, to będzie prawie jak latanie! <3 ''Aisha od razu pobiegła przed siebie. 'Bella: '''Aisha, czekaj! Nie mamy pewności, że… ''Bella nie dokończyła zdania, bo okazało się, że Aisha bez problemu stoi w powietrzu. Po chwili zadowolona była już po drugiej stronie. 'Aisha: '''Chodźcie! Nic wam się nie stanie! ''Bella i Laura z przerażeniem zaczęły iść po niewidzialnym moście. Jednak gdy zobaczyły, że rzeczywiście nie spadną, nabrały pewności siebie i trochę przyspieszyły. Chwilę później znalazły się już po drugiej stronie przepaści. 'Laura: '''To było straszne… '''Aisha: '''Oj tam, dla mnie to było ekscytujące. :D '''Bella: '''Okej, chodźmy dalej. Jesteśmy już blisko i może mamy jeszcze jakieś minimalne szanse na wygraną… ''Dziewczyny pobiegły w stronę świątyni. left|125px Simon przez cały czas nie mieszał się do walki Deana ze smokiem i jedynie robił uniki, gdy było to konieczne. Dean cały czas mocno uderzał smoka dzięki czemu robot był już trochę uszkodzony. W pewnym momencie Simon postanowił w końcu coś zrobić i gdy nadarzyła się okazja, rzucił swoim mieczem w głowę smoka. Rzut był na tyle celny, że miecz wbił się trochę w jego głowę i po chwili robot upadł na ziemię, a ognisty krąg zniknął. 'Dean: '''Ha, mówiłem, że wygram! '''Simon: '''Tak właściwie, to… '''Dean: '''Nieważne! Nie mamy czasu! ''Dean pobiegł do wieży. Simon przewrócił oczami i pobiegł za Deanem. W wieży chłopacy od razu zaczęli wbiegać po schodach na górę, ale po chwili już byli zmęczeni i musieli zwolnić. Przez to dotarcie do „księżniczki” zajęło im trochę więcej czasu niż Dustinowi i Shane’owi. W końcu udało im się wejść na samą górę. 'George: '''Yay, moi bohaterzy w końcu przybyli! <3 '''Dean: '''Darujmy sobie te durne pogawędki. Wracamy na dół. ''Dean od razu zaczął zbiegać po schodach. 'George: '''Gdzie on się tak śpieszy? '''Simon: '''Zależy mu na wygranej. I to aż za bardzo… ''Simon i George również zaczęli schodzić na dół. Tymczasem Bianca i Fiona ułożyły obrazek przedstawiający Sophie. W tym samym momencie drzwi świątyni otworzyły się i dziewczyny weszły do środka. Wewnątrz budynek również był bardzo ładnie ozdobiony. Bianca i Fiona poszły przed siebie aż trafiły do dużego pomieszczenia. Pośrodku znajdował się piedestał, na którym leżał Kijek Prawdy. 'Bianca: '''Czyli jesteśmy tu pierwsze… (pokój zwierzeń)'Bianca: 'Eh, ci frajerzy z przeciwnej drużyny są tak beznadziejni, że nawet celowo nie można z nimi przegrać… '''Fiona: '''Kijek Prawdy rzeczywiście wygląda jak każdy normalny kijek… Ciekawe jakie ma moce. <3 ''Dziewczyny zaczęły przez chwilę przyglądać się kijkowi. 'Fiona: '''Więc… chyba musisz go wziąć, żebyśmy wygrały. '''Bianca: '''Tak, przecież to wiem. ''Bianca obejrzała się za siebie, żeby zobaczyć czy ktoś się zbliża, ale nikt nie szedł w ich stronę. Następnie znowu spojrzała na kijek i już miała go wziąć, gdy nagle przed nimi zjawiła się jakaś postać, która zabrała im kijek sprzed nosa śmiejąc się przy tym. 'Bianca: '''Ej, to moje! ''Okazało się, że tą postacią jest jakiś chłopak przebrany za księżniczkę. Dodatkowo na głowę miał zaciągnięty kaptur, który zasłaniał mu prawie całą twarz (razem z ustami) i przez to jego mowa była niezrozumiała. W tym samym momencie do świątyni wbiegli wszyscy uczestnicy razem z Sophie. 'Sophie: '''Oj, wygląda na to, że wyprzedziła was Księżniczka Kenny… '''Samantha: '''Kolejna księżniczka? To nawet nie jest dziewczyna! Chyba… '''Dean: '''Oddawaj ten kijek! On należy do nas! '''Kenny: '''Mrmm mmrm! Mrmmmphm mrmmm mrphrmm mmmm! <3 ''Kenny uniósł Kijek Prawdy w górę. Wtedy zaczęła się krótka piosenka w stylu anime. thumb|left|335 px 'Sophie: '''Pozwólcie, że wyjaśnię wam co nieco. Kenny jest najprawdziwszą księżniczką pochodzącą z tajemniczego, magicznego królestwa. Już od dawna próbowała zdobyć Kijek Prawdy, ponieważ kiedyś Kijek należał do jej rodziny, lecz został im odebrany. I jak widzicie, w końcu udało jej się odzyskać to, co powinno do niej należeć. ''Kenny znowu zaczął się śmiać, ale teraz bardziej przypominało to chichotanie. Po chwili obok niego pojawił się jednorożec, na którego chłopak wsiadł, a następnie odjechał zostawiając za sobą tęczę. Wszyscy obserwowali to z lekkim niedowierzaniem. 'Bella: '''Więc… kto wygrał? '''Sophie: '''Cóż, żadna z drużyn nie zdobyła Kijka Prawdy, więc teoretycznie wszyscy przegraliście. Jednakże poboczne zadanie dla wojowników ratujących swoje księżniczki było właśnie po to, aby w razie czego można było ustalić jakiegoś zwycięzcę. A skoro Shane i Dustin byli nieco szybsi od Deana i Simona, to oznacza, że wygrywają Poszukiwacze UFO! ''Poszukiwacze UFO zaczęli się cieszyć, natomiast u Pogromców Duchów były różne reakcje. Dean był wściekły, Bianca próbowała ukryć zadowolenie, a Simon, Fiona i George byli po prostu zawiedzeni. 'Sophie: '''Pogromcy Duchów, szykujcie się na ceremonię! Ceremonia ''Heidi czekała już na Pogromców Duchów, którzy po chwili przybyli na ceremonię. Wszyscy cały czas byli w swoich kostiumach. 'Heidi: '''No, nareszcie jesteście! Czekałam na was całe pięć minut! Myślałam, że umrę z nudów! '''George: '''Dopiero co tutaj przyjechaliśmy. Nawet nie zdążyliśmy się przebrać… '''Heidi: '''Oj tam, przynajmniej ciekawiej będzie mi się prowadziło ceremonię z ludźmi przebranymi za elfy. ^^ Ale mniejsza z tym, idźcie głosować! ''Uczestnicy poszli zagłosować. (pokój zwierzeń)'Dean: '''Jestem mega wkurzony! Jak mogliśmy przegrać?! Wystarczyłoby, że Bianca wzięłaby ten głupi kijek do ręki i już nie musiałbym się bać o to, że dzisiaj mnie wyrzucą! A na pewno będą na mnie głosować, bo planują to już od dawna! (pokój zwierzeń)'Bianca: 'Już myślałam, że mi się to nie uda, ale jednak osiągnęłam swój cel. Na szczęście już wcześniej powiedziałam Fionie i George’owi na kogo mają głosować jeśli przegramy. Oboje słuchają się mnie jak dwa grzeczne pieski, więc nie powinnam się o nic martwić. (pokój zwierzeń)'Simon: 'Niestety nie miałem okazji do tego, by porozmawiać na osobności z Biancą i obawiam się, że już nie będzie chciała mnie w swoim sojuszu… Ale mimo wszystko jest nas coraz mniej, więc może zaraz doczekam się rozwiązania drużyn i wtedy już raczej będę bezpieczny. ''Po kilku minutach wszyscy zagłosowali i usiedli na ławkach naprzeciwko Heidi. 'Heidi: '''Okej, głosy są już policzone… George i Fiona dzisiaj na pewno mogą czuć się bezpieczni! ''Heidi rzuciła im breloczki. 'Heidi: '''Bianca, Dean i Simon… Jedno z was za moment odpadnie. Nawiasem mówiąc zauważyliście, że zostanie was już tylko czterech w drużynie? '''Bianca: '''Tak, zauważyliśmy… Mogłabyś już nie przedłużać i powiedzieć, kto odpada? '''Heidi: '''Dobra, spokojnie… Ostatnią bezpieczną osobą, która o dziwo nie zdobyła żadnego głosu, jest Dean! ''Heidi rzuciła mu breloczek. Dean oraz Simon wyglądali na mocno zdziwionych. 'Dean: '''Serio? '''Heidi: '''Serio. Pożegnamy dziś albo Biancę, albo Simona… '''Simon: '''O nie… '''Heidi: '''A dzisiejszym frajerem zostaje… ... ... ... '''Heidi: '''Simon! ''Heidi rzuciła breloczek zadowolonej Biance. 'Simon: '''Ale… dlaczego? Nie chcieliście wyrzucić Deana? '''Bianca: '''Oczywiście, że chcemy. Ale niestety ty nam stałeś na przeszkodzie. (pokój zwierzeń)'Bianca: 'Poza tym dobrze wiem, że Simon jest o wiele mądrzejszy i sprytniejszy od Deana, więc pod tym względem on mógł być większym zagrożeniem. No i ciekawi mnie jak teraz Dean zamierza poradzić sobie całkiem sam… '''Simon: '''Eh, mogłem się tego spodziewać… Ale jak mogłem tutaj wytrwać będąc w drużynie z trójką idiotów i podstępną manipulatorką? '''Dean: '''Zaraz… nazwałeś mnie idiotą? '''Simon: '''Szczerze? Tak. Teraz żałuję, że wolałem być po twojej stronie. ''W międzyczasie nad Simonem zjawił się statek kosmiczny, który zaczął wciągać go na górę. 'Simon: '''Poradziłbym sobie o wiele lepiej, gdybym działał całkiem sam… ''Druga część zdania była ledwo słyszalna, ponieważ Simon zniknął już w statku kosmicznym i odleciał. Heidi odwróciła się do kamery. '''Heidi: '''I to byłoby na tyle! Została nam finałowa dziesiątka. Czy czwórka Pogromców Duchów da radę wygrać z szóstką Poszukiwaczy UFO? I kto pożegna się z nami jako następny? Żeby się tego dowiedzieć, oglądajcie Totalną Porażkę: Przygodę nie z tego świata! Kategoria:Totalna Porażka: Przygoda nie z tego świata